sabes
by Nadipan
Summary: días antes de la pelea contra cell gohan y goku encuentran a la pequeña azú que queda huérfana por un ataque de cell y se queda con la familia son que pasara cuando crezcan y lleguen a la preparatoria gohan/azú gohan/videl azú/trunks se que no suena bien el resumen pero si entrara a leer les agradecería mucho. no soy buena en resumenes
1. Chapter 1

**DRAGÓN** **BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE SOLO AGO ESTO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

 **Sabes**

Capítulo 1

Goku y gohan iban volando camino a su hogar en las montañas paoz después de que goku fuera a traer a gohan de aquel pequeño poblado en el que conoció a una niña llamada lime y que él le prometiera visitarla de nuevo después del torneo de cell

-oye papa ¿crees que mama se moleste porque nos tardamos mucho en volver?

-no lo sé hijo pero deberíamos ir más rápido para que eso no suceda ¿no te parece?

-si papa-contesto el pequeño alegremente

Pero justo en el momento en el que iban a incrementar su velocidad escucharon un grito de ayuda seguido de una gran explosión

-¡¿que fue eso papa?!

-¡rápido vamos a ver gohan!

Cuando llegaron había una gran nube de polvo y cuando el polvo se disipo gohan logro ver un pequeño bulto en el suelo

-¡mira papa allá!- Dijo el pequeño señalando al pequeño bulto que yacía en el suelo sin moverse

Descendieron y se dieron cuenta de que ese pequeño bulto era una niña como de la edad de 12 años con cabello color negro, estaba herida, tenía sangre en el rostro y el brazo. Goku la tomo en brazos y retomaron el vuelo a la montaña paoz para poder curar a la pequeña

Cuando milk abrió la puerta de su casa quedo horrorizada al ver a la pequeña niña que goku traía en brazos

-¡goku pero que le paso a esta niña!

-eso te lo explicaremos después con calma milk, pero ahora lo importante es curarla rápido su ki está muy bajo-dijo goku en tono serio

Pasaron y recostaron a la niña en un sofá mientras milk iba por el botiquín para curar sus heridas externas

-gohan rápido ve a la torre del maestro Karim y pídele semillas del ermitaño

-si papa- dijo el pequeño y salió volando de su casa a la torre

-goku aquí está el botiquín, donde esta gohan-pregunto milk al ver a goku solo en la sala

-fue donde el maestro Karim por semillas del ermitaño

-bien, ahora dime goku de donde salió esta niña y porque esta tan herida- dijo milk mientras empezaba a curar a la niña

-lo que sucedió es que gohan y yo veníamos a casa y escuchamos un grito seguido de una explosión bajamos y la encontramos

-¿Qué una explosión?

-si al parecer cell ataco esa región

-que desgracia y ¿no había nadie más?

-no, solo la encontramos a ella

-eso quiere decir que sus padres debieron morir en la explosión, pobre pequeña-dijo milk pero antes de que goku respondiera llego gohan

-papa ya llegue solo pude traer una semilla del ermitaño, las demás las esta reservando el maestro Karim para el torneo de cell- dijo gohan acercándose donde su padre para darle la semilla

-pequeña come esto, te sentirás mejor- dijo goku dándole la semilla en la boca la pequeña por reflejo la mastico y trago con dificultad reacciono y abrió los ojos dejando ver unos grandes ojos verde jade muy hermosos y únicos

-¿e... en dónde estoy?-pregunto un poco aturdida

-tranquila pequeña estas en un lugar seguro-dijo milk con ternura

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la niña viendo a milk

\- mi nombre es milk, él es mi esposo goku y él es mi hijo gohan- dijo señalando a su esposo e hijo respectivamente- y tu nombre pequeña ¿Cuál es?

-azú-dijo la niña extendiendo su mano para saludar a milk

-¿azú o azul? pregunto milk

-azú señorita milk-confirmo la niña-¿pero qué paso, mis papas donde están, solo recuerdo una gran luz y de ahí nada?-pregunto azú desesperada

-azú ¿has escuchado acerca de cell?-pregunto goku buscando la forma de hablar con la pequeña sobre la muerte de sus padres

-si, es el monstruo que hará un torneo dentro de poco… pero no me diga que…- dijo la niña mirando a goku con los ojos cristalinos

Goku asintió con dolor viendo como la pequeña había entendido todo rápidamente. La pequeña no resistió más y estallo en llanto

-NO….NO….NO….-decía la niña con verdadero dolor llorando y agitando la cabeza

milk al ver como la pequeña niña se derrumbaba solo pudo abrazarla sabía perfectamente que no podía consolarla pero podía apoyarla.

Gohan por su parte solo podía ver a la pequeña con dolor, el comprendía lo que era perder un padre solo que no era lo mismo, ya que ella perdió padre y madre además de que su padre había revivido un año después y los padres de aquella niña no volverían.

La pequeña se tranquilizó un poco y pregunto-¿pero cómo supieron que fue cell, como me trajeron hasta aquí, que fue lo que me dieron para que me curara…-se detuvo un momento analizando-¿ustedes participaran en ese torneo? Verdad- por la condición física de aquel hombre y el niño azú pudo llegar al resultado de que se eran peleadores y talvez participarían en el torneo

Goku por su parte quedo impresionado al ver la capacidad para analizar las cosas se veía que era inteligente al igual que gohan-hee…pues si participáremos y conocemos a cell porque…-goku miro a milk como queriendo decir algo ella, solo le sonrió y asintió asi goku le conto la historia de los saiyajin a esa niña pues se harían cargo de ella no la dejarían ir a un albergue o algo asi, además de que no tenía a nadie. Partir de ese momento esa pequeña se quedaría bajo el cuidado de los son

Contrario a todo lo que goku pensó, la pequeña azú no se sorprendida al escuchar la historia de los saijayines, lo de frízer, la patrulla roja, picollo,el manejo del ki, los androides, etc. la niña ni se inmutaba solo tenía un semblante serio ante la situación

-entonces lo que me dieron fue una semilla del ermitaño-dijo la niña completamente segura goku se limitó a asentir con la cabeza levemente-si no mal recuerdo, el torneo será en 4 días –

-si… bueno, dentro de poco será la hora de comer- dijo milk caminando a la cocina seguida de goku

Gohan y azú quedaron en la sala

-oye ahora estas transformado verdad?- pregunto azú

Gohan se sorprendió -como pudo saberlo, mi papa no le dijo nada acerca de la apariencia de los súper saiyajin y ella no puede sentir el ki- pensaba gohan con cara de asombro

-como supiste eso?-pregunto gohan sorprendido

-fácil allá hay una foto tuya y tienes el cabello y los ojos negros y ahora lo tienes rubio y tus ojos son verdes además de que tu cabello no se ve teñido y por la cantidad de libros que hay y por la lejanía de aquí quiero pensar que tu mama te hace estudiar en casa y se ve de un carácter muy fuerte y no creo que deje pintarte el pelo o usar pupilentes- dijo azú dejando a gohan con una verdadera cara de asombro, valla que esa niña era inteligente

-bueno saldré un rato-dijo encaminándose a la puerta

-espera te acompaño, sigues lastimada- dijo gohan recuperándose del shock

Mientras que goku y milk se encontraban en la cocina escuchando todo

-valla que es muy inteligente-dijo goku

-si en unos meses cuando se le pase un poco la tristeza de la pérdida de sus papas, la pondré estudiar-

-milk eso quiere decir que ella se quedara aquí con nosotros?

-pue claro que si goku, ella no tiene a nadie más y siempre me dio curiosidad de cómo habría sido criar a una niña

-milk, la verdad no creo que azú te deje acercarte en la postura de madre

-eso lo sé perfectamente goku, solo le ayudare en lo que haga falta, además…

-además, qué?

-no quiero que la futura esposa de gohan me vea como a su madre..

Goku al escuchar eso cayó de espaldas estilo anime-milk por que dices una cosa asi? –decía un poco alterado por lo dicho por su esposa

-ella es la indicada para ser la esposa de gohan, goku piénsalo es muy inteligente y para la edad que aparenta es muy hermosa- decía milk con los ojos brillosos y muy emocionada

-milk no creo que sea momento para decir eso, que tal si ellos quieren a otras personas además son muy pequeños-

-bueno solo el tiempo me dará la razón, ya lo veras-dijo cruzada de brazos

-como digas –dijo goku mientras se sentaba en una silla

-bueno seguiré preparando la comida-

Mientras tanto dos pequeños se encontraban afuera sentados en el pasto

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto gohan a azú

-el mes pasado cumplí doce años y tú?

-once años…oye, yo siento mucho lo de tus padres- dijo gohan mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra

-descuida, yo sé que ellos estarán bien en el paraíso y me cuidaran… oye me ayudas a recoger unas flores –

-para qué?

-quisiera hacer un pequeño entierro, yo sé que no tengo sus cuerpos pero me gustaría hacer algo simbólico- dijo azú con los ojos brillosos mientras una lagrima descendía por su mejilla pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Gohan tomo su rostro y limpio la lagrima con los pulgares y la abrazo

-tranquila no llores estoy seguro que no les gustaría verte sufrir –azú asintió se separaron y empezaron buscar flores

-y que tipo de flores quieres?-pregunto gohan

-orquídeas, girasoles rosas azules y campánulas si hay –

-pero ese tipo de flores no se dan aquí-

-lose, pero pensé que podríamos ir volando ¿Qué dices?

-¿no te da miedo volar?

-no, además con la fuerza que tienes no me dejarías caer y si lo hicieras te daría una paliza sin importarme que seas casi igual de fuerte que esos androides- dijo azú en tono amenazante

Gohan la vio un poco sorprendido ¡sí que era atrevida!

-bien en ese caso vamos-

Pasaron parte de la tarde buscando esas flores y haciendo un tipo de lapida con los nombres de los padres de azú escritos en ella, al terminar enterraron un poco la lapita y dejaron las flores

-mama, papa yo estoy bien y sé que ustedes me cuidaran muy bien desde haya arriba, me portare muy bien para que cuando muera pueda ir al cielo con ustedes y por favor no se preocupen por mi yo estaré bien, buscare un lugar para quedarme y hablare con ustedes todos los días, adiós vendré mañana-dijo parándose y caminando junto a gohan

\- creo que no será necesario que busques un lugar para quedarte, papa y mama de seguro dejaran que te quedes con nosotros-

-no quisiera molestar

-no serias molestia

-eso lo veremos después

-oye puedo preguntarte algo

-sí, que sucede

-¿Por qué recogimos esos tipos de flores, no tenían nada en común?

-bueno las orquídeas eran la flores favoritas de mama por su olor, los girasoles eran los favoritos de papa decía que subían el ánimo, además de que el centro de la flor es del mismo color que los ojos de papa y el color de la flor de las campánulas es idéntico a el color de ojos de mama-

-entiendo…pero si tu mama tenía los ojos azul oscuro y tu papa café,¿ por que tus ojos son color verde jade?

-mmm… no lo se

-oye,¿ cual era el color de cabello de tus papas?

-negro, el de ambos

-bueno eso explica porque el tuyo es negro

-si pero el cabello de mis papas es rizado y el mío solo es un poco ondulado

-bueno eso llega a suceder

-si… recuerdo que toda la gente que conocía decía que herede la belleza de mama y la inteligencia de papa

-baya entonces tu mama debió ser una mujer muy bonita y tu papa una persona muy muy inteligente-ante lo dicho por el semi-saya azú se sonrojo un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrada a los alagos

-gracias gohan-

-bueno se está haciendo tarde, creo que deberíamos volver además….

-tienes hambre- dijo azú y antes de que gohan pudiera responder, un rugido confirmo lo dicho por la pelinegra

-si jajajaja- ambos niños rieron y regresaron a casa.

Ambos chicos regresaron a casa- chicos lávense y siéntense ya es hora de comer-dijo milk viendo como los dos pequeños tenían un poco de tierra en sus rostros y manos

-si mama

-Si señora milk

Los dos niños se lavaron y se sentaron a comer

Holi! Este es mi primer fic a sí que les pido no sean tan crueles con migo espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo la verdad no sé cuántos capítulos vayan a ser pero si de algo estoy segura es que si lo hago bien a más de uno les gustara esta historia plis dejen sus comentarios reviews y háganme saber si algo no les parece o si me equivoco en algo .¡saludos!


	2. sabes 2

!CAPITULO 2

 **DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE SOLO AGO ESTO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO**

Milk no podía quitar la gran cara de asombro que tenía en esos momentos, sabia la gran cantidad de comida que su hijo y esposo comían, pero parecía que la pequeña azú les hacía competencia ya que iba por su décimo plato de comida al igual que goku y gohan

-oye azú ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?- dijo milk azú dejo a un lado el plato que tenía en las manos y contesto

-mmm en la mañana señora milk ¿Por qué?-

-bueno, pues es que comes mucho, casi llevas la misma cantidad que goku-

-a vamos milk no está bien desnutrirse apenas se está desarrollando ¿me darías más por favor?

\- a mí también señora milk, me daría más?- Dijeron ambos mientras extendían sus platos

-estoy consciente de que no debe desnutrirse goku pero está comiendo la misma cantidad que tú y gohan y ustedes son saiyajines y ella es una humana nosotros no podemos comer la misma cantidad de comida que ustedes-

-pero yo y mis papas siempre hemos comido esta cantidad de comida señora-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron todos

-si- confirmo azú sin darle mucha importancia devorando una pata de dinosaurio

-azú ¿tus papas practicaban artes marciales o sabían volar?-pregunto goku con un aspecto serio

-mmm bueno mi papa una vez me conto que mama practicaba artes marciales de joven y que era muy fuerte pero que dejo de practicar cuando yo nací y no ni mi papa o mi mama podían volar- dijo azú poniendo un semblante serio ante la situación

-y tus padres no te contaron si al nacer tu o ellos tuvieron una malformación o para ser más claro una cola-

-mmm pues mi papa no nació con cola y mi mama no sé pero ella y yo tenemos una cicatriz en la parte baja de la espalda…pero señor goku ¿está diciendo que yo podría ser una saiyajin?

-eso solo lo sabremos de una forma

-quiere que le muestre mi cicatriz verdad?

Goku solo asintió y azú se levantó de la mesa y subió un poco su playera mostrando una cicatriz muy conocida para goku

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

-¡¿Qué!?

-es la misma cicatriz que tenemos yo y gohan, la cicatriz de nuestra cola

-papa, eso quiere decir que azú es una saiyajin

-bueno habrá que hacer más pruebas, pero es lo más seguro

Azú se quedó pensando unos segundos-las capsulas-murmuro

-¿Qué dijiste azú?-dijo goku

-ah no nada que, cuáles serán esas pruebas señor goku

-las aremos después de comer, ok

-si está bien, yo ya comí mucho, gracias por la comida, saldré un momento al jardín – dijo un poco distraída saliendo de la casa

-mama yo también termine, iré un rato con azú haya afuera- dijo gohan levantándose de la mesa

-está bien hijo con cuidado, oye goku tú también terminaste?-

-no, me servirías más aún tengo hambre-

-hay goku tu nunca cambiaras-dijo milk reprochándole a goku

Mientras dos niños estaban afuera en el jardín

-azú ¿te ocurre algo? Estas un poco extraña

-bueno me acabo de enterar de que hay muchas posibilidades de que mi mama fuera una alienígena, eso te confunde un poco…pero hay algo mas

-algo más?

-si veras, en mi morral traigo algo importante- dijo señalando dicha prenda, desde que goku y gohan la habían encontrado, traía puesta con playera de color negro holgada, un pantalón color morado obscuro, botas al estilo militar negras, un morral de color morado y negro y su pelo se encontraba suelto le llegaba a mitad de espalda y tenía unos guantes de cuero negro que no cubrían sus dedos-es algo que mi mama me dejo antes de morir son capsulas-dijo con una expresión triste- y creo que es el momento de abrirlas pero, no se….

-yo te apoyare-dijo gohan interrumpiéndola

-gracias gohan

Abrieron el morral y de él sacaron un pequeño estuche con capsulas, lo abrieron y dentro encontraron una nota

 ** _Azú_**

 ** _Abre las de color azul ahora, las de color verde cuando estés triste y las de color rosa cuando te enamores y sepas que es un amor eterno, las necesitaras_**

 ** _Pd: te amamos y te cuidaremos desde el cielo cariño_**

 ** _Atte. Mama y papa_**

-mama- dijo azú sonriendo débilmente mientras de sus ojos salía una traicionera lágrima

Tomo la primera capsula la acciono y la arrojó al suelo formándose una nube de humo cuando se disipo dejo ver un gran piano color negro muy elegante

Tomo la segunda la arrojo y se vio un violín del mismo color

Tomo la tercera la arrojo y se vio una guitarra acústica del mismo color

-no puede ser-dijo tapando su boca tratando inútilmente de contener el llanto con pasos lentos se acercó al piano lo toco levemente e hiso lo mismo con la guitarra y el violín al tomar el ultimo instrumento no resistió y estallo en llanto gohan se acercó y la abrazo

-estas bien?

-si-dijo separándose y limpiándose las lagrimas

-sabes tocar todos estos instrumentos?

-si mama me enseñó a tocar el piano cuando tenía 6 y el violín cuando tenía 9 y papa me enseñó a tocar la guitarra cuando tenía 8- dijo mientras volvía capsula cada uno y los guardaba en el estuche

-se ve que lo de la música es lo tuyo-

-si un poco- dijo sonriendo levemente y antes de que pudieran decir algo más un sonriente goku salió de la casa

-hola niños que hacen?

-hablábamos señor goku

-bien azú estas lista para hacer esas pruebas

-si-las pruebas fueros tres fuerzas velocidad y reflejos la primera fue fuerza.

-¡¿quiere que levante esto?!-dijo un tanto asustada azú pues goku le había puesto enfrente un tronco ENORME y después le pidió levantarlo

-si vamos aunque sea inténtalo-

-está bien- dijo azú se acercó al tronco y junto todas sus fuerzas y lo levanto solo que fue demasiada fuerza y lo acabo arrojando y en cuestión de segundos el tronco caía atrás de azú que estaba en shock al ver que no solo pudo levantarlo si no que hasta lo arrojo

-bien pasaste la primera prueba- dijo goku un tanto impresionado

La segunda prueba fue la de velocidad

-¿Qué pero a mí no me gusta correr lo hago Por necesidad-

-vamos solo corre hasta ese árbol

La distancia entre ella y el árbol hasta donde goku le pedía que corriera no era mucha pero ella detestaba correr desde pequeña

-bien

-necesito que corras la más rápido que puedas

-si-

-3...2...1 ¡ahora!

Azú corrió mucho más rápido de lo que goku esperaba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en la distancia acordada, cuando corrió de regreso llevaba tal velocidad que al intentar frenar enterró sus pies e hiso un agujero y lleno a gohan y a goku de tierra

-ay, lo siento por eso no me gusta correr…-dijo al ver a goku con la cara totalmente llena de tierra-pase la prueba sr goku?

-si-dijo tranquilamente mientras se quitaba la tierra de los ojos

La tercera prueba era la de reflejos

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!... Quiere lanzarme esferas de energía-decía una muy asustada azú arriba de un árbol-está loco sr

-tranquila lo are levemente y si no logras esquivarla gohan la desviara- decía un alegre goku que no podía evitar reír al ver a la pequeña azú tan asustada-pero baja de ahí

-está bien- dijo dando un gran salto del árbol y cayendo frente a goku

-bien párate ahí- dijo goku señalando un tanto más delante de el

-si-al principio las esferas de energía eran pequeñas y lentas pero al ver la enorme facilidad con la que esquivaba las esferas goku aumento tanto el tamaño de las esferas como su rapidez hasta que una estuvo a punto de golpear a azú solo que gohan la desvió

-gracias gohan-decía la agitada pelinegra

-No es nada

-bien azú has pasado las pruebas eso quiere decir que eres una saiyajin-dijo goku

-eso quiere decir que seré tan buena para las peleas como usted o gohan-

-pues si entrenas duro si-

-que bien me entrenarían?

-después del torneo de cell que te parece?

-perfecto

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos se está oscureciendo

-si-dijeron ambos niños

Una vez llegando a casa los recibió milk

-que bueno que ya llegaron oye azú mañana iremos de compras también ustedes goku y gohan

-¡¿Qué de compras?!-gritaron asustados los tres al mismo tiempo

-si azú necesita ropa y ustedes nos acompañaran-dijo milk segura de lo que dijo

-pero señora milk yo no necesito ropa además no me gusta ir de compras es muy cansado y al final te duelen los pies y la ropa siempre es entallada e incomoda

-iremos es mi última palabra además podemos buscar ropa a tu gusto ahora vallan los tres a dormir azú y gohan compartirán cama unos días en la que compramos otra

-no es necesario yo dormiré en el sillón no quiero incomodar

-nada de eso ahorita te presto algo para dormir-dijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía con azú una pijama

-y ahora a dormir-

Y asi todos se fueron a dormir hasta el día siguiente

A la mañana siguiente milk prácticamente obligo a todos a levantarse vestiré y desayunar se subieron al auto y fueron camino al centro comercial en el auto iban goku manejando milk a lado suyo y gohan y azú en el asiento trasero

-oigan que les parece si después de ir al centro comercial vamos a casa de bulma-decía milk un tanto emocionada porque tenía tiempo que no salía de casa

-¿bulma? Se refiere a bulma brief la heredera de la corporación capsula-

-esa misma azú

-bien-

Cansada asi es como se sentía desde que llegaron al centro comercial milk llevo a azú a todas las tiendas de ropa que había y cada ropa que le daba era inmediatamente rechazada por la ojiverde

-y que tal este-

-señora milk no me gusta el rosa-

-bien entonces dime que te gustaría que te diera

-mmm pues camisas de colores obscuros y algunas claras pero que no sean rosas ni tampoco entalladas holgadas y jeans de colores obscuros

-¡¿Qué?!

-si sr a y pues si pudiéramos llevar ropa de entrenamiento me gustaría mucho

-vas a entrenar con goku y gohan?

-Si sr milk

-baya gustos los tuyos, te comprare todo lo que me pediste con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-deja de decirme señora, me hace sentir vieja y no estoy para nada vieja todavía soy una joven madre muy hermosa

-jeje tiene razón

Y asi la familia son y azú pasaron el día entero de compras. Pero goku le dijo a milk que no le comprara ropa de entrenamiento porque él le tenía una sorpresa

Mientras tanto azú estaba tan casada por tener que caminar tanto que se olvidó de comprar algo para entrenar. Pero si de algo estaba segura es que en cuanto llegaran a C.C le agradecería personalmente al Dr. Brief por crear las capsulas de lo contrario todos vendrían llenos de bolsas de ropa ya que milk insistió en comprarle mucha ropa hasta para dentro de mucho tiempo había ropa que era de tallas más grandes para que cuando azú creciera no se quedara sin ropa. Además de que habían comprado otra cama para que no tuviera que compartir la cama con gohan

Cuando llegaron a C.C los atendió una linda peliazul con un bebe en brazos

-hola milk goku gohan cuanto tiempo que vienen a visitarnos

\- vamos bulma no es para tanto hace solo 6 días que no nos vemos-dijo milk azú estaba atrás de goku por lo que bulma no la vio

-pero pasen-dijo la peliazul dejando pasar a los son pero se quedó un tanto sorprendida al ver a azú salir detrás de goku

-y tu pequeña quien eres-

-mi nombre es azú señorita

-mi nombre es bulma

-adentro te platicaremos acerca de azú bulma de seguro tienes muchas preguntas-dijo milk al ver la cara de confusión de bulma

-si pasen en seguida les preparo un té

-oye bulma en donde esta vegeta-pregunto goku

-está en la cámara de gravedad ya sebes como es

-jeje es cierto bueno voy a verlo-dijo goku saliendo

-bulma y mirai trunks esta con el

-no él está en su habitación descansando

-podemos subir a verlo?-pregunto gohan

-si claro un poco de compañía no le vendría mal a ese muchacho

-gracias bulma, vamos azú?

-si vamos-dijo azú saliendo detrás de gohan

-a qui está tu té milk ahora sí cuéntame quien es esa niña

-bueno ella….-y asi milk le conto la historia de azú a bulma

-pobre pequeña debió ser un golpe duro para ella perder a sus padres y si a eso le sumas que se enteró de que era un saiyajin-dijo bulma bebiendo de su té

-si pero a pesar de todo ella pone muy fuerte ante la situación-dijo milk pensando en lo fuerte que era la pequeña pelinegra ante la situación

Mientras tanto gohan y azú buscaban a trunks a través de su ki

-oye gohan como sabes donde esta exactamente ese tal trunks

-porque siento su ki

-ki…a si el ki es la energía vital cierto?

-si-

-y cómo puedes sentir su ki-

-lo primero que tienes que hacer antes de sentir un ki es controlar tu propio ki te enseñare como hacerlo después

-está bien- dijo azú emocionada por todo lo que aprendería con el entrenamiento.

Después de unos momentos llegaron a donde estaba el pelilila y tocaron la puerta de la habitación esperaron unos segundos y les abrió trunks

-valla pero si eres tu gohan como estas?

-Muy bien gracias trunks oye quiero presentarte a alguien ella es azú

-mucho gusto-dijo pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de trunks que solo veía a azú pues a pesar de su corta edad era una niña muy hermosa además de que sus ojos eran capaces de dejar embobado a cualquiera por lo hermosos que eran

-amm trunks-dijo gohan llamando la atención de este

-así mucho igual mi nombre es trunks –

-oye trunks a que no adivinas

-que sucede gohan?

-azú es una saiyajin

-¡¿Qué?!

-jeje si al parecer mi mama llego a la tierra y se quedó a vivir aquí y se casó con mi papa y unos meses después llegue yo

-vaya no me imaginaba que hubiera mas saiyajines y tus padres donde están están abajo-al pronuncia esas palabras azú les dio la espalda y agacho la cabeza no le gustaba que la vieran llorar solo lo había hecho frente a los son

Trunks al no entender nada miro a gohan el cual solo negó con la cabeza con una expresión triste. Trunks entendió que talvez los padres de esa niña habían fallecido o algo asi

-yo lo siento no quise incomodarte

-no te preocupes voy al baño-dijo llendose de dónde venían una vez solos trunks pregunto

-acaso ella sabe dónde está el baño no se perderá la casa es grande

-no ira al baño trunks solo que a ella no le gusta que la vean llorar

-gohan lo lamento no era mi intención molestarla pero ¿Qué paso con sus padres fallecieron acaso?

-lo que paso fue…-gohan le conto todo a trunks quien solo podía sentirse culpable por lo que había dicho

Mientras tanto en la cámara de gravedad goku le contaba todo lo sucedido a vegeta

-¿otra saiyajin?

-si

-no seas estúpido kakarotto nosotros 4 somos los únicos saiyajines

-no vegeta ella tiene la cicatriz de su cola talvez la cortaron cuando era un bebe además de que sus habilidades no son las de un humano

-hmp…pues yo no siento ninguna presencia sobrehumana aparte de la tuya, tú mocoso y trunks

-lo que pasa es que ella nunca ha tenido entrenamiento de ningún tipo

-mmm…traílla aquí kakarotto quiero ver si verdaderamente es una saijayin-goku fue por azú y la encontró en el pasillo sentada en el suelo y con la cabeza agachada

-mm que haces aquí azú creí que estabas con gohan y trunks

-no nada importante sr. Goku necesita algo

-si ven conmigo por favor

-está bien-goku la guio hasta llegar a la cámara de gravedad

-¿Qué es esto sr. goku?

-una cámara de gravedad

\- y para que vinimos- goku no respondió simplemente abrió la puerta y entraron viendo a vegeta. El cual al ver a la niña le dio la impresión de haber visto esa cara antes

-¿Quién eres tú?

-vegeta o mejor el príncipe de los saiyajins

-creí que el planeta vegita había sido destruido no es asi señor vegeta?

-lo fue y eso que

-pues que su título de príncipe se fue al diablo con el planeta no entiendo para que seguir diciéndose el príncipe de la nada

-¡maldita mocosa cierra la boca si no quieres que te mate!

-disculpe a mí nadie me dice mocosa

-pero si es lo que eres una mocosa inútil como puedes decirte saiyajin si tienes una presencia como la de un patético humano

-mira principito en primer lugar no es mi culpa que te creas príncipe de algo que no existe y es lo único que puedas decir para alzar un poco tu orgullo y en segundo lugar los humanos no son patéticos porque si lo fueran el señor príncipe de la nada no seguiría aquí no tendría una pareja humana y menos un hijo-dijo muy molesta

Vegeta estaba que estallaba de furia

-¡MIRA ESTUPIDA HUERFANA CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA SI NO QUIERES MORIR!-decía vegeta lleno de furia

-TU ERES EL QUE TIENE QUE CERRAR LA BOCA A MI NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEAS NI SI SALGO PEOR PERO NO ME IMPORTARIA DARTE UN BUEN PAR DE GOLPES PARA QUE ME RESPETES

-no seas estúpida crees que podrías ponerme un dedo encima-dijo en tono de burla

-pues mire que yo prefiero intentarlo a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mirando como usted señor principito me falta al respeto-decía en tono serio

Por su lado goku solo podía ver a azú con mucho asombro era la primera vez que veía que alguien se enfrentaba de esa manera a vegeta y parecía que no le daba ni un poco de miedo la reacción del saiya

-hmp…debo reconocer que tienes agallas mocosa nadie me había desafiado de esa manera nunca y menos con un poder de pelea tan bajo y mejor aún no me has demostrado nada de miedo

-porque le tendría miedo yo estoy dispuesta a morir por defender lo que es justo además la muerte siempre llega

-justo como le llego a tus padres-dijo vegeta tratando de herirla profundamente con lo que más le dolía

-exactamente-dijo sin cambiar su expresión

-valla demostraste ser una verdadera saiyajin después del torneo vendrás todos los días temprano para entrenar y que ajustemos cuentas mocosa-

-no gracias- dijo para la gran sorpresa de vegeta-prefiero entrenar a mi antojo y no a las reglas del principito de la nada además de que apuesto de que gohan y es sr. goku me entrenaran mil veces que tu-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-y una cosa más mi nombre es azú asi que de ahora en adelante me llamas por mi nombre ok vegeta no pienso tenerte ni un poco más de respeto que eso tu eres vegeta para mí no un príncipe ni nada un simple mortal y yo no soy inferior a ti asi que desde ahora azú aunque te cueste más-dijo saliendo dejando a un vegeta a punto de estallar en furia y a un goku con cara de asombro

-kakarotto se puede saber ¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO PENSASTE EN QUEDARTE A ESA MOCOSA ATREVIDA?!

-vamos vegeta ella tiene razón en querer que la llames por su nombre

-arrg cállate insecto

Mientras azú llego a donde estaban gohan y trunks

-hola ya volví-dijo ya más calmada sentándose junto a gohan en un pequeño sillón que tenía trunks en su cuarto

-qué bueno oye gohan podrías bajar con mi mama y pedirle que nos prepare unas palomitas para poder ver una película-dijo trunks usando eso como excusa para poder hablar a solas con azú

-si ahora vuelvo-dijo saliendo del cuarto

-oye azú yo…quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que dije hace un momento yo no sabía que…

-no te preocupes sé que no fue tu intención lastimarme además tu no lo sabias trunks

-aun asi disculpa

-ya no te preocupes por eso

-oye déjame decirte que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos

-gracias tú también tienes unos ojos bonitos

-ya regrese dijo bulma que en un momento sube las palomitas-dijo gohan entrando en la habitación

-a muchas gracias gohan perdón por haber hecho que fueras pero necesitaba hablar un momento con azú

-no es nada

-y que película quieren ver?

-mmm no se tu cual quieres ver azú una de romance

-¿¡Qué?! Claro que no quiero ver una de acción o una de terror

-bien bajemos entonces-dijo mirai vieron la película y después la familia son y azú regresaron a casa

.

holi perdon por el retrazo pero no he tenido mucho tiempo plis dejen sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 **DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE SOLO AGO ESTO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO**

Un dia eso era lo que faltaba para el torneo de cell un dia era lo que faltaba para saber el destino de la tierra. Gohan y azú habían salido a dar un paseo por las montañas paoz mientras que goku y milk se quedaban en casa (ya saben haciendo que jeje XD)

-oye gohan mañana será el torneo de cell, no estas nervioso?

-un poco solo hay algo que me preocupa

-¿Qué?

-es mi papa, no le preocupa lo que pase en le torneo se ve muy confiado

-mmm talvez tenga un plan

-eso es lo que yo pensé pero le e preguntado si tiene algún plan y siempre dice que no pero que no me preocupe que todo va a salir bien pero ay algo que no me deja estar tranquilo un presentimiento

-tranquilo yo se que todo saldrá bien

-eso espero

Oye gohan necesito que porfavor me enseñes a sentir el ki se que dijeron que entrenaríamos después del torneo pero quiero saber como están tu y el señor goku durante le pelea me gustaría saber cuando cell muera porfavor gohan

-mmm esta bien pero primero te tengo que enseñar a usar tu ki

-esta bien gohan

-quiero que sierres los ojos, te concentres ,te relajes y respires profundamente y poco a poco expulsaras tu ki

-bien-azú hiso lo que le dijo y no le tomo ni cinco minutos formar una pequeña esfera de ki –asi gohan-

-si, baya lo hiciste muy rápido se nota que tienes sangre saijayin

-jeje y ahora que ago?

-mmm ponte de pie extiende la mano y vuelve a acumular energía en tu mano-dijo gohan azú obedecio y en esta vez le tomo menos tiempo hacer lo que gohan le pidió

-y ahora

-inteta soltar esa energía-dijo gohan y azú solto la pequeña esfera de ki que había formado esta impacto con una piedra destrosandola por completo azú se sento un tanto cansada

-¿te cansaste?-pregunto gohan

-un poco

-es normal, bueno ahora que puedes sentir y reunir tu ki quiero que lo concentres todo

-si-dijo y en cuestión de segundos empezó a flotar sorprendiéndose a si misma

-valla con que asi vuelas-dijo con una gran sonrisa por averlo logrado

-si pero no te esfuerzes demasia….-no termino de hablar ya que azú se encontraba dando vueltas en el aire y volando en todas direcciones

-¡gohan esto es muy divertido jajajajaja ven aquí!-gohan solo sonrio y tal como se lo pidió azú subio a donde estaba ambos empezaron a jugar con el aire un rato hasta que azú ya no pudo seguir volando por lo cansada que estaba

-jaja….eso…fue..diver..tido-dijo azú un tanto agitada sentada en el pasto

-si lo fue-dijo gohan que se encontraba sentada junto a unos momentos a que azú recuperara un poco su energía

-bien-dijo azú levantándose-y ahora que

-cierra los ojos y concéntrate que sientes

-siento una sensación calida y muy tranquila

-te sientes en peligro?

-no me siento muy segura

-ese es mi ki

-valla

-Ahora que sientes-dijo gohan disminuyendo su ki

-siento que esa sensación se va me siento un poco asustada

-lo que sucede es que desapareci mi ki para que veas como se siente cuando se extingue o lo oculto bien,ahora dime que sientes

-siento que esa sensación se hace cada vez mas grande y me siento confundida no se si estoy en peligro o no

-esa es la sensación que tendras cuendo eleve mi ki

-bien

-ahora concéntrate mas que otra sensación sientes

-siento otra cosa diferente es como cuando jugamos es esa sensación de alegría pero la siento como si estuviera lejos de mi

-ese es el ki de mi papa pero que mas sientes

-siento como cuando haces algo si lo haces bien no hay problema pero si lo haces mal te dan miedo los resultados

-jeje ese es el ki de mi mama

-bien ahora concéntrate mas y dime que sientes

-me siento como cuando te fastidia tener cerca a alguien

-ese es el ki de vegeta

-esta entrenando cierto siento su ki elevado

-si vas muy bien ahora dime en esa misma dirección que sientes

-siento una sensación como de cuando alguien se porta bien con migo

-ese es el ki de bulma

-tambien siento otra cosa

-¿Qué?

-siento una sensación parecida a la tuya se siente calida y siento protección pero siento a la vez tristeza

-ese es el ki de mirai-y asi gohan le enseño a azú a identificar cada uno de los kis de los guerreros z y después volvieron a casa

-mama papa ya volvimos-dijo gohan entrando a casa seguido de azú

-que bueno que llegaron niños oye azú dijo goku que porfavor subieras a verlo y tu gohan podrias ir a pescar algo cariño

-si mama ahora vuelvo-dijo gohan saliendo de casa

-gracias milk ire a ver al señor goku

-si querida ve-

Azú subio las escaleras y entro al cuarto de goku y milk

-puedo pasar señor goku-dijo azú asomando la cabeza

-si pasa-dijo goku que estaba en la ventana

-la señora milk dijo que quería verme sucede algo?

-queria darte algo-dijo goku abriendo su closet sacando una caja de ella saco dos paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo-ten dijo extendiendo uno de los paquetes-abrelo-azú lo habrio tal como goku le dijo dejando ver dos trajes de pelea idénticos solo que uno mas grande que el otro.

-pero sr goku..

-son para ti tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado me entere de que el mes pasado cumpliste doce además lo vas a necesitar

Azú volvió a mirar sus nuevos trajes ambos eran parecidos a los de goku solo que en lugar de color naranja eran de color negro y en lugar de azul marino eran morado obscuro

-muchas gracias -dijo azú abrasando a goku el solo la miro con ternura y le correspondio el abrazo

-no es nada pequeña el otro es mas grande por que es para cuando crescas ok

-si señor

-azú me arias un favor?

-el que usted quiera-dijo azú separándose de goku

-entregale este a gohan mañana en la noche

-pero no deveria dárselo usted

-si yo mañana vuelvo y te digo que se lo dare yo se lo doy yo pero si no quiero que se lo des tu

-esta bien

-recuerda mañana en la noche después de le pelea contra cell-dijo goku dándole el regalo

-si… aun no llega gohan

-ya sabes sentir el ki?

-si señor

-cuando aprendiste?

-hoy gohan me enseño para poder saber cuando derroten a cell y estar mas tranquila

-aprendes rápido, prometeme que pase lo que pase entrenaras mucho

-se lo prometo señor

-bien bajemos

-si-una vez abajo goku le pregunto a milk

-oye milk ya esta lista la comida

-no goku apenas voy a prepararla

-pero yo ya tengo hambre

-no te preocupes no tardare mucho en prepararla

-bueno-dijo goku sentándose en la mesa viendo como milk cosinaba

-voy a dar una vuelta aver si encuentro a gohan

-esta bien pero ve con mucho cuidado

-si-azú salio de la casa y se concentro un poco y empezó a volar en dirección a la lapida de sus padres

-hola mama papa estoy muy bien gracias por cuidarme saben mañana será el torneo de cell y quiero pedirles que cuiden mucho a todos los que participen en el torneo. Sabes mama abri las capsulas muchas gracias por los instrumentos vale mucho para mi el que me ayan dejado eso saben e estado practicando un poco en la noches les mostrare-dijo azú y de su bolsillo saco una capsula la acciono y arrojo dejando ver el hermoso piano que su madre le había dejado se acerco a el y se sento un pequeño banquito que traía la capsula y antes de empezar a tocar dijo

-no quiero que tomen mucho en cuenta el mensaje de la canción esta es la que mas te gustaba tocar mama recuerdas

Empezó a tocar el piano mientras cantaba

 _I hate feeling like This im so tired of Trying to fight this im asleep and all i Dream of is waking to you tell me that you will listen your toch is what i´m missing and the more i hide i realice i´m slowly losing you comatose i´ll never wake up without an overdose of you_

 _I don´t wanna live i don´t wanna breathe les i feel your next to me you take the pain i feel waking up to you never felt so real i don´t wanna sleep i don´t wanna drem cause my dreams don´t confort me the way you make me feel waking up to you never felt so real i hate living without you dreas wrong to ever doubt you but my demons lay in waiting tempting me away oh how i adore you oh how i thirts for you oh how i need you comatose i´ll never wake up without an onverdose of you i don´t wanna live i don´t wanna breathe les i feel you next to my you take the pain i feel walking up to you never felt so real i don´t wanna sleep i don´t wanna dream cause my dreams don´t confort me the way you make me feel waking up to you never felt so real breathing life waking up my eyes open up comatose i´ll never wake up without an overdose of you i don´t wannalive i don´t wanna breathe les i feel you next to me you take the pain i feel waking up to you never felt so real i don´t wanna sleep i don´t wanna dream cause my dream don´t confort me the way you make me feel waking up to you never felt so real oh how i adore you walking up to you never felt so real oh how i thirtst for you waking up to you never felt so real oh how i adore you the way you make me feel waking up to you never felt so real_

Toco unas ultimas notas terminando con la canción con las mejillas mojadas por llorar

Gohan que llego segundos después de que empezara la canción estaba mas que asombrado azú era realmente buena cantando tenia una voz muy hermosa y era muy intensa a la hora de cantar dejaba que las emociones la inundaran y las expresaba muy bien

-espero que te aya gustado te prometo seguir practicando papa espero haber cantado tal y como me enseñaste los amo mucho nos vemos después-dijo azú dándose velta encontrándose con gohan su rostro en esos momentos fácilmente se confundiría con un tomate estaba demasiado roja de verguensa y se dio vuelta para que gohan no lo notara

-cantas muy bien-dijo gohan al notar lo avergonzada que estaba

-no es cierto

-claro que si cantas espectacular

-tu crees

-si

-mama me enseño a tocar instrumentos y papa a cantar

-pues valla que lo hicieron bien

-gracias… oye tengo hambre vallamos a casa

\- ok te llevo

-claro que no puedo volar sola como crees que llegue asta aca

-jeje es cierto bueno vámonos

Ambos vovieron a casa comieron y se prepararon para el dia siguiente

azú Despertó temprano se metio a la ducha sabia que hoy seria el torneo de cell y eso la inquietaba sentía un tanto de tristeza pero no de una triztesa comun de una tristeza que ella conocía demasiado bien a pesar de su corta edad la triztesa de la perdida pero algo le decía que ese sentimiento no era a sus padres si no a otra persona pero ¿a quien? Ya no tenia a ningún familiar al que perder y aun que sonara un tanto frio y egoísta era la verdad ¿Qué mas podía arrebatarle la vida? Tal vez ya no habia nada que pudiera perder lo único que le quedaba en sierta parte era la familia son que la habían cuidado y resguardado sobre todo gohan el parecía ser el único que la entendia el la consolaba cuando estaba triste y la animaba diciéndole que todo saldría bien de echo gohan, goku,milk y sus padres eran las únicas personas que la habían visto llorar alguna vez cosa que hacia que ella les tuviera un poco mas de confianza con esos pensamientos salio de la ducha se vistio y salio a desayunar pero al ver que no había nadie levantado su vista se fijo en un reloj las 6 am no era extraño que todos siguieran durmiendo suspiro ahora que haría era muy temprano y no quería molestar a nadie con esos pensamientos tomo una chaqueta y salio de la casa sin hacer ruido una vez afuera se concentro un poco y en cuestión de segundos estaba volando se fue lentamente para dar un pequeño recorrido a las montañas

desperto abriendo sus ojos perezosamente se sento incorporándose un poco y volteo al otro extremo de la habitación encontrándose con la cama de azú vacia talvez estaba en la cocina desayunando se vistio con su traje de pelea y salio del cuarto pero para su sorpresa no había nadie vio la hora 7:30 am sabia que sus padres se levantaban hasta las 9 pero entonces una duda apareció en su mente ¿Dónde estaba azú? Se concentro para buscar el ki de la pelinegra salio de la casa alzando el vuelo hacia donde estaba azú. No muy lejos de la casa gohan encontró a azú sentada viendo un lago muy bello

-¿Qué haces aquí gohan pensé que estabas dormido?-dijo azú sin voltear a verlo

-creo que no eres la única que no puede dormir, por cierto que buena eres detectando el ki

-gracias

-y que haces aquí sola

-me desperté muy temprano y como no había nadie despierto decidi salir a dar una vuelta y tu por que no puedes dormir

-no se solo desperté temprano-dijo gohan sentándose junto a azú

-veo que estas listo para el torneo-dijo al verlo con su traje de pelea

-si pensé que era mas tarde y me prepare pero resulto ser muy temprano y mis papas despiertan hasta las nueve

-y que hora es

-pasado de 7:30

-estas nervioso gohan

-un poco pero se que todo saldrá bien mi papa derrotara a cell- azú sonrio tristemente cuando llego al lago se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho goku y se dio cuenta que se estaba despidiendo pero no dijo nada por no asustar a gohan

-si todo saldrá bien

-oye quieres volar un rato

-no gastaras energías no creo que sea buena idea necesitas estar preparado

-tienes razón entonces que hacemos

-volvamos no falta mucho para que tu mama despierte y si no nos encuentra pegara el grito en el cielo

-jeje si bueno vámonos-dijo gohan empezando a elevarse

-vamos-no tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa entraron y para la suerte de ambos ni milk ni goku se habían levantado ambos se dirigieron a su cuarto y se pasaron el rato hablando hasta que goku y milk se despertaron en el desayuno todo estaba muy silencioso llego la hora en la que goku y gohan debían irse

-cuidense mucho goku, gohan no quiero que peles a menos que sea muy necesario-dijo milk

-si mama

-no te preocupes milk

-nos vemos gohan-dijo azú dándole un abraso a gohan

-adios señor goku cuídense-dijo azú abrasando a goku

-nos vemos azú-dijo gohan mientras que el y goku se elevaban

(aquí me saltare todo lo que paso en el torneo hasta que llego gohan a su casa XD)

Gohan dio un largo suspiro antes de entrar a su casa

-mama ya volvi

-¡GOHAN!-dijo milk mientras corria a abrasar a su hijo y se separaba de el para examinarlo-¡estas bien no estas herido! A que bueno que estes bien hijo-milk volvió a abrasalo gohan vio a azú parada en una esquina con una triste sonrisa

-vaya que bueno que estes bien hijo tu mama estaba muy preocupada por ti-dijo ox santan -y goku donde esta ese muchacho

-es cierto gohan donde esta tu papa-dijo milk separándose de gohan un poco

-mama…mi papa….murio-dijo bajando la mirada

Milk se paralizo unos segundos

-bueno pero pueden revivirlo con las esferas del dragon de namek ¿no?

-mama mi papa pidió que no lo reviviéramos

-¡¿Qué PERO POR QUE?!

-el dice que el es el que siempre atrae a los sujetos malos y que lo hace para protegerte a ti y a mi-milk en ese instante estallo en llanto –mamita ya no llores aun que mi papa ya no este aquí el nos cuida desde el paraíso el me lo dijo

-es cierto milk hasle caso a tu hijo-dijo ox satan

Milk solo levanto la cara se levanto del piso y se fue a su cuarto seguida de ox satan

-gohan estas bien-dijo azú acercándose a el mientras que por sus hermosos ojos verde jade salían pequeñas lagrimas

-si pero…

-tu no tuviste la culpa de nada gohan

-pero como supiste que…

-senti tu ki muy elevado y después empezaron esos temblores y de repente el ki de tu papa desaparecio con el de cell el cual volvió segundos después solo y tu ki volvió a elevarse junto con el de los demás supongo que goku hiso la teletransportacion con cell

Gohan no respondio solo empezó a llorar

-fue…fue mi culpa…si no me hubiera confiado…-decia gohan llorando

-no te lastimes asi gohan el lo hiso por protegerte y no dudes que lo volveria a hacer-dijo azú y gohan se calmo y limpio sus lagrimas

-si-dijo sonriendo levemente

-oye y no sabes si mis papas revivieron

-no pero que tal si vamos a ver en el poblado en el que cell ataco a tus papas

-si vamos

Pasaron horas buscando pero no los encontraban hast que azú vio algo que sencillamente la hiso gritar de horror era ella su mama pero no estaba viva sino todo lo contrario su ropa estaba un poco rasgada se veía que la explosión la arrojo y después murió el cuerpo estaba rodeado de moscas por el olor azú sin importarle eso se acerco a ella y se inco frente al cuerpo de su madre y vio que de su pantalón salía un pequeño sobre ella lo saco y vio que era una carta para ella la abio y leyó. La carta explicaba acerca del origen saiyajin de azú las esferas del dragon y demás al parecer su mama estaba al tanto de goku y de sus amigos la carta también decia que ni su mama ni su papa podrían revivir con las esferas ya que habían muerto cuando llego raditz a la tierra y las esferas no reviven dos veces a la misma persona y que no buscara las de namek por que ella sabia que estaría en buenas manos y que la cuidarían desde el paraíso además de que no quería que alguien buscando a los saiyajin tratara de hacerle daño azú lloro un buen rato hasta que gohan llego y la saco volando de ahí ella le explico todo y el le dijo que el la cuidaría y que sus papas hacían eso por su bien

-ellos nos cuidaran gohan

-eso es… ahora ira a bañarme -se baño y cambio y salio a la sala con azú

-azú me arias un favor

-el que sea

-podrias acompañarme al lago con el que hiba con mi papa y cantarle una canción

-que pero yo no canto bien

-claro que si-dijo milk que salía de su cuarto junto con ox satan se veía que se había podido calmar y en su rostro había una débil sonrisa-te e escuchado junto a goku en las noches lo harias porfavor es para despedirlo

-esta bien vamos

-hija yo tengo que irme nos vemos después-dijo ox satan pensando que ese era un momento un poco mas intimo

-tienes que irte

-si pero volveré mañana

-esta bien cuídate papa

-adios a todos-dijo ox satan saliendo de la casa y subiéndose a su nave

-vamos-pregunto milk viendo a azú

-si solo espérenme aquí voy por mis capsulas-dijo azú y en unos momentos ya traía su morral y un sueter

-vamonos-gohan y azú emprendieron vuelo gohan traía a milk cuando llegaron azú activo su capsula dejando ver el estuche de su guitarra la saco y empezó a tocar

 ** _La constante sensación de que todo ira mejor_**

 ** _Aunque no tuviera explicación_**

 ** _Y ese tono casi azul que tenia toda la luz_**

 ** _Y el sutil toque de perfeccion_**

 ** _Esa voz que me llegaba cuando estaba frente al mar_**

 ** _Que calmaba todo en mi interior_**

 ** _No estaba en mi imaginación_**

 ** _Eras tu el que daba a este mundo este color_**

 ** _Eras tu con tu amor_**

 ** _Eras tu ese brillo ese resplandor_**

 ** _La gota de magia en este sabor_**

 ** _Eras tu, mi amor_**

 ** _La total seguridad de que nada hiba a fallar_**

 ** _De que no podíamos fracasar_**

 ** _Esa luminosidad que no dejaba de estar_**

 ** _Ni en a mas profunda obscuridad_**

 ** _Esa nueva cualidad de poder adivinar_**

 ** _Lo que es falso y lo que es verdad_**

 ** _Han abandonado la ciudad_**

 ** _Eras tú el que daba a este mundo este color_**

 ** _Eras tú con tu amor_**

 ** _Eras tu ese brillo_**

 ** _Ese resplandor_**

 ** _La gota de magia en este sabor_**

 ** _Eras tu mi amor_**

 ** _Eras tu mi amor_**

 ** _Eras tu_**

 ** _Nooohh_**

 ** _Eras tu con tu brillo_**

 ** _Ese resplandor_**

 ** _La gota de magia en este sabor_**

 ** _Eras tu mi amor_**

 ** _Eras tu mi amor_**

 ** _Eras tu_**

-cantas hermoso pequeña-dijo milk con lagrimas en los ojos-ademas de que esa canción describe muy bien a goku muchas gracias

-no es nada milk

-bueno vámonos ambos deben tener hambre-los dos niños asintieros y emprendieron vuelo devuelta a casa

Una ves llegando milk entro a la cocina y dijo

\- vayan arriba en lo que les preparo la cena niños- ambos niños asintieron y subieron

-oye gohan me acompañas un momento afuera

-si claro

Ambos salieron por la ventana y azú llevaba el paquete que goku le había pedido que le entregara a gohan se detuvieron arriba de un gran árbol que dejaba a la vista una hermosa luna

-para que vinimos azú

-toma-dijo azú ignorando lo que gohan acababa de preguntar-el señor goku me pidió que te lo diera hoy en la noche no me dijo por que debía dártelo yo pero ahora veo por que

-gracias-lo abrió y al igual que azú venían dos trajes de pelea uno mas grande para cuando creciera uno era una replica exacta del de goku y el otro era de color azul marino con rojo(ese que sale en la saga de magin boo)

-me dijo que quería que entrenaramos mucho

-lo aremos- y asi ambos se quedaron viendo la luna recordando a goku

 _Hola en este capitulo aparecieron 2 canciones el nombre de la primera es comatose de skillet y la segunda es eras tu de Leonel garcia por si quieren buscarlas nwn dejen plis sus reviews y comentarios nos vemos_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El odioso bit del reloj despertador sonaba estrenduosamente por toda la habitación trato de apagarlo pero estaba muy lejos estiro la mano y aun medio dormida empezó a formar una esfera de ki para callar al culpable de su insomnio y justo cuando hiba a lanzarla el reloj se callo

-azú te he dicho que no lances energía aquí dentro-dijo gohan de manera amable

-solo lo hacia para que te levantaras a callar esa cosa- dijo quitándose las cobijas de la cara dejando a la luz a una azú de ahora 18 años se incorporo de la cama dejando ver su siluenta a la vista solo tapada por una blusa de tirantes color celeste y un short pequeño había crecido mucho si de altura se trataba su cuerpo se había desarrollado muy bien su piel blanca su cabello negro y ondulado que le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura sus ojos parecían aun mas brillosos y bellos que los de aquella pequeña azú de 12 años en aquellos siete años azú se había convertido en una hermosa joven y no solo bella sino se había vuelta mas inteligente fuerte y astuta

-para que programaste el reloj tan temprano gohan

-si buenos días -dijo gohan con sarcasmo al igual que azú tenia 18 años y se había convertiso en un joven muy guapo - lo programe temprano por que hoy iremos a pedir información al instituto para poder inscribirnos

-a es cierto lo olvide

-a ti cundo no se te olvidan las cosas-dijo gohan un poco burlon y su contestación fue un fuerte almohadazo

-tonto

-vamos no te enojes es la verdad pero ahora vístete que tenemos que irnos temprano

-si ya te escuche

Gohan y azú siempre habían estudiado en casa por que no había una escuela cerca de su casa además de que hambos eran muy inteligentes y no les costaba mucho aprender por si mismos pero milk había insistido en inscribirlos en una preparatoria para que su educación fuera mas completa

-azú estas lista-dijo gohan que ya se había vestido tenia puesta una camisa negra y unos jeans

-si ya voy-azú tenia puesta una blusa negra un poco ajustada unos pantalones morado obscuro unas botas de combate y sus típicos guantes sin dedos su largo cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta

-jeje-rio un poco gohan al verla

-de que te ries

\- de ti

-tengo algo en la cara o que-dijo azú un poco molesta

-no solo que esa ropa es igual a la que usabas el dia en que te encontramos

-enserio? No lo recordaba

-yo si

-bueno eso no importa ¿nos vamos?

-si vamos

Al salir gohan llamo a la nuve voladora

-¡NUBE VOLADORA!

-¿Qué haces por que gritas eso?-dijo azú un poco disgustada por el grito de gohan

-para llamar a la nube voladora

-¿nube voladora que es eso?

-¿que no te conte lo que era la nube voladora?

-no

-la nube voladora es… una nube que le pertenecia al maestro roshi y que mi papa ocupo por mucho tiempo para poder volar por que antes no sabíamos como volar

-mmm… me imagino que la llamas para que nose vea que estamos volando verdad

-si

-bien pero en ella no podremos ir los dos-dijo azú viendo la nube voladora que acababa de llegar

-por que no

-es muy pequeña gohan

-no yo creo que si cabemos

-es mejor no arriesgar yo sobrevolare la nube

-estas segura

-si

-pero no vallas muy rápido por que la nube no vuela tan rápido como nosotros

-esta bien vámonos

Gohan subio a la nube voladora y despego segido por azú que hiba volando un poco mas arriba que la nube cuando aterrizaron escucharon multiples sirenas de policías

-que cres que sea eso azú

-debe de haber un robo en la ciudad o talvez una persecusion vamos a ver gohan

-si-y tal como azú había dicho había un robo en uno de los bancos de satan city

-azú hay que intervenir para que no haya eridos-dijo gohan parándose del escondite

-espera gohan no podemos ir asi tenemos que transformarnos en super saiyajines

-que pero por que si el poder de pelea de ninguno de ellos es alto

-lo se pero es para que no sepan que somos nosotros y asi cuando vengamos a esta ciudad no nos reconozcan

-si tienes razón-dijo gohan y en cuestión de segundos ambos se habían transformado en ssj

Salieron de su escondite y mientras gohan golpeaba a uno de los ladrones el cual tenia una victima azú desarmaba a otro con una patada en la mano

-¡QUIEN DIABLOS SON USTEDES IDIOTAS!-dijo un ladron mientras apuntaba a azú quien se hacerco y con dos dedos deformo la pistola y le daba un codazo en el estomago dejándolo inconsiente gohan y azú se miraron y en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron de la vista de todos

-quienes eran esos chicos

\- son guerreros admirables

-y su cabello era dorado

-si son los guerreros dorados esperemos que algún dia regresen para poder agradecerles-decian los ciudadanos mientras que gohan y azú empezaban a caminar para llegar al instituto

-escuchaste eso azú la gente nos quiere volveremos a ayudarlos

-no lo se talvez escuche que la hija de mister satan se encargaba de eso dicen que es buena

-¿mister satan tiene una hija?

-si no recuerdo su nombre pero dicen que es una chica muy bella y fuerte

-pero no crees que es algo arriesgado dejar que una niña se encargue de eso

-si pero en esos casos podríamos intervenir nosotros

-pero azú como sabremos cuando aya algún problema en la ciudad

-la buscaremos identificaremos su ki y asi sentiremos cuando salga de la escuela o que se eleve un poco su energía

-acaso va en la misma escuela a la que iremos

-me parace que si pero no te preocupes por eso en caso de que no valla a la misma escuela podemos decirle a la policía que se comunique con nosotros cuando aya problemas-dijo azú sonriendo

-por cierto gohan tus poderes disminuyen deberías entrenar mas

-para ti es fácil decirlo entrenas diario

-por que hay que mantenerse en buena forma además adoro entrenar-dijo con una gran sonrisa volteando a ver a gohan quien al ver su sonrisa y mirada sobre el sintió algo que nunca había sentido

-si-dijo gohan un poco confundido por lo que había sentido

El dia paso sin mas problemas al llegar al instituto les icieron un examen para admitirlos azú y gohan reian mucho al ver la cara de los profesores cuando sus exámenes tenían una calificación exelente en las 700 preguntas incluso les cambiaron los exámenes y les pidieron que los hicieran de nuevo en los cuales sacaron 10 en todo desde matemáticas asta artes

Gohan al ver como azú reia tan vivamente volvió a sentir eso en su interior pero no sabia que era ese sentimiento era nuevo para el aunque se sentía bien llegaron a casa en la tarde

-ya llegamos mama

-a hola chicos que bueno que llegaron tardaron un poco-dijo milk encontrándose con ambos semi saiyajines

-lo que paso fue que tuvimos que hacer el examen de admisión dos veces

-¿Por qué?

-creyeron que habíamos hecho trampa por que sacamos 10 en todo

-y les hicieron otro examen diferente

-si pero nos vigilaron mucho con tal de ver si hacíamos trampa

-bueno eso ya no importa tienen hambre lamento que tardara un poco la comida

-no importa milk saldré a entrenar- dijo azú mientras subia a cambiarse por su traje de pelea

-puedo ir a entrenar con azú mama?-dijo gohan

-si pero no se lastimen

-no te preocupes mama-dijo gohan subiendo las escaleras cuando llego toco la puerta

TOC TOC-puedo pasar azú

-adelante-gohan entro al cuarto que compartían los 3 el, azú y goten y encontró a azú atando el cinturón de su gi negro con morado

-oye azú quieres que entrenemos juntos

-si claro pero no te quejes si te dejo hecho polvo-dijo sonriendo malisiosamente

-ya lo veremos

-bien te espero abajo-dijo azú saliendo del cuarto dejando que gohan se cambiara

-solo espero que azú no sea tan dura conmigo-dijo gohan una vez solo en el cuarto ya que en esos años azú había llegado mas aya del ssj2 pero aun no lograba la fase 3 aunque si se enojaba asimilaba el poder de dicha fase y el por solo entrenar de vez en cuando solo había logrado aumentar un poco el poder que tenia en la pelea contra cell

-ya estoy listo-dijo gohan que bajaba con su traje azul

-bien vámonos

Una vez afuerad de la casa

-oye azú no podemos entrenar aquí afuera será mejor ir a otro lugar

-si tienes razón-azú empezó a alsar vuelo pero la mano de gohan la detuvo

-no seas floja vamos corriendo

-no me gusta correr y lo sabes

-anda vamos corriendo

-no quiero-dijo azú mientras hacia un puchero

-por favor-dijo gohan riendo un poco al ver la cara que ponía la pelinegra

-bien-dijo mientras bajaba ella nunca podía negarse a gohan era su mejor amigo

-3…2…1…ahora

Ambos salieron corriendo a una velocidad incansable gohan se volteo a ver a azú y quedo maravillado con lo que vio azú parecía mas bella que nunca de por si era una chica sumamente hermosa pero el verla corriendo esforzando por mantener la velocidad era algo inigualable –es muy hermosa-penso gohan

-¡NO!-grito gohan deteniéndose se había dado cuenta de que podía ser ese sentimiento

-que sucede gohan -dijo azú preocupada por el grito de gohan-por que te detuviste

-emm… e… creo que ya estamos muy lejos ay que empezar a calentar

-bien-dijo azú un tanto confundida por lo que había pasado y empezó a hacer flexiones

-no puede ser yo no puedo sentir eso por azú es como mi hermana además de que si se entera en capaz de romperme todos los huesos-penso gohan mientras empezaba a calentar para empezar a entrenar

-sera mejor que me olvide de eso

Azú fue la primera en atacar dando una fuerte patada en las costillas de gohan desplazándolo unos metros gohan se detuvo y lanzo una pequeña esfera de energía a azú quien fácilmente la esquivo y alzo vuelo segida de gohan los golpes y las patadas no se hicieron esperar

Llevaban una hora de pelea en la que azú le llevaba mucha ventaja a gohan una patada que lanzo a gohan hacia arriba y un puñetazo en la espalda que lo dejo en el suelo marco el final del combate

-estas bien gohan-dijo azú aterrizando

-si… creo que tengo que etrenar mas seguido has mejorado mucho ya me superaste-dijo gohan un poco adolorido sentándose en el suelo

-solo es cuestión de que vuelvas a entrenar como antes-dijo la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en el suelo

-oye si te dije que mirai vendrá

-enserio cuando-dijo un poco nerviosa de niña mirai le gustaba pero dejo de verlo y ese sentimiento se fue apagando aveses se preguntaba si le seguía gustando pero siempre estaba con gohan y eso le hacia creer que ya no sentía nada por el

-mañana bulma me lo dijo hace unos días

-que bien oye vallamos a casa tengo hambre-dijo la ojiverde levantándose

-si vamos

-pero vamos volando ya no quiero correr

-bueno vamos

Ambos salieron volando y en el camino venían jugando como niños a atraparse

-te atrape-dijo gohan tomando de la cintura a azú en ese momento gohan se sonrojo y azú solo se dedicaba a reir por lo divertido que había sido el juego pero azú rompió el momento

-mira ya llegamos-dijo soltándose y bajando seguido de gohan

-ya llegamos milk-dijo azú entrando a la cocina

-que bueno que regresaron siéntense vamos a comer

-si

-gohan azú que bueno que llegaron-dijo un animado goten mientras abrazaba a azú por las piernas

-hola goten vamos a comer

-si

Cuando terminaron de comer azú salio de casapara visitar la lapida de sus padres cuando llego se inco frente a la tumba

-hola mama papa como están, espero que estén bien, saben, mañana iniciare la preparatoria en compañía de gohan y tambien llegara mirai aunque no se si todavía me gusta, es algo difícil pero se que el esta mas enfocado en restaurar su futuro que en cualquier cosa, pero no creo que yo le guste, saben ase unos días la señora milk me dijo que en cuanto acabaramos la preparatoria, esperaríamos unos años para casarnos ¡gohan y yo! De verdad que la señora milk dice cosas muy incoherentes, no niego que gohan sea guapo y que es una buena persona pero es una locura

-de verdad eso crees azú?-pregunto alguien a sus espaldas

chan chan chan! diganme que les parece plis dejen sus reviews los quelo mucho


End file.
